Predator And Prey
by Mischief Howl
Summary: AU, One Shot, OC/Riley. Riley is the leader of Seattle and humans are only things to hunt. Tonight he hunts but his prey is more interested then afraid and accepting his fate in being a snack. What will Riley do? Bad summary.


Predator and Prey.

(Author's Note: This is an AU of Eclipse.

Its about vampires ruling towns and humans. Humans are prey and are like the animals of the Savannah and the vampires are like the lions.

Here Lunar is taught to fear vampires and most of all their leader in Seattle, Riley Biers but it only interests him more. And one day he was part of a group that was hunted and caught by a vampire.. and not just any vampire.

Enjoy. Warning. Many spelling mistakes and grammer errors.)

Seattle. A place where a vampire stayed, a leader of no one. Quite a few cities were now owned by vampires and Riley may have been a new leader but he wasn't bad at it. He knew humans were toys and food and humans knew their place. They were chased now like animals and the slowest usually were drank or played with.

Lunar was told by his parents to always stay close to them as they went out to get food or something. Lunar didn't disobey them. But even he was curious of the ones that drink from his kind. Call him crazy but he strangely wanted to see Riley. He was said to be blonde, tall and though handsome, more deadly then a viper. He was one that all feared and when one is caught by him, they pray that their death wasn't slow.

Tonight Lunar's family and him were out, trying to get some food. They got some money and needed to eat. Another group was around with them. They couldn't keep an eye out for a vampire attack if the vampires were very thirsty. Lunar was eating at a slice of bread they got. His stomach was overjoyed to get some food in it. He then heard a cry, a alarm and all looked. There they were. Their red eyes glowing in the dark.

Lunar knew already they could easily take one and none of them would know. But no, the vampires loved to watch his kind run for their lives. Love the thrill of the hunt. Lunar was amazed to see the red eyes. But soon enough they all were running from the vampires. Lunar was running, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the humans all rushed back to get to their homes, not bothering to hear the screams of those that were taken or stopped to see who was it that was caught. Lunar's family ran with Lunar behind them. But he didn't know, it felt like someone tripped him on purpose. Lunar was a small boy, small for his age. But either way, Lunar couldn't get his balence and he fell hard onto the asphalt, shaking in pain and shock, trying to catch the breath he had when he hit the ground. He saw others run past him, either not interested or not caring.

Still one stopped and Lunar knew now he was doomed, there was no escape. No begs, no tears, no pleaing would spar him. Not that Lunar would ask, still he was afraid to look at who.. what caught him. He did want to cry, never seeing his family again.. unless one was caught. Still, he wouldn't see them. Only when he was in Heaven he guessed. His leg was grabbed and he was pulled up quite easily. He was upside down, leg over the vampire's shoulder. It hurt him, really hurt. He whimpers but didn't beg him to put him down. Lunar was expecting to have been drank then and there. Well, he guessed he was being taken somewhere else. He closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep. Sleep and pretend this was some dream and ignore the pain. He was sure he didn't scrape his legs on the ground or else he would've been drank right there.

The vampire only stopped after what seemed like hours and let Lunar fall on his head. Pain shot through his head and he held his head, whimpering. "H-Hurt." He looked around. It seemed to be in a old boathouse. Lunar looked at the water that was close by. It was nice but this wasn't the vampire's home. Just some place to probably dump Lunar's body. No one'll find his body, he was told vampires drank their prey and took them underwater and put their bodies under rocks. Or just burned to ash. Either one, Lunar didn't want. Lunar wanted to be buried in a coffin with a gravestone telling who he was. A nice kid that wanted to be loved.

Still here Lunar was, facing his death and the one that will give him the death. Lunar felt he was so young. Twenty was young.. wasn't it? He was wondering why he had time to think, shouldn't he have had those teeth in his neck by now? The voice that soon came broke his thoughts and made him see the one that will be his death.

"You barely had a fighting chance, snack. But yet you arn't begging me to spare you, give you another chance.. give you a day with your family. You don't even look upon me, instead you seem to accept what's to come." His voice was beautiful to Lunar's ears. It wasn't scary like his parents said it should be. No evil. Lunar looked at the vampire and was amazed by the beauty of him. Pale white.. white as the snow and beautiful. Eyes that were a red color.. vivid like the blood they consume but had a slight glow. Hair was a dark blond, short. This vampire wore a black G-Star jacket over his black shirt. His pants were a red-maroon. Shoes that were also black and nice looking. All he wore was nice.

Lunar only wore a shirt that was black and kind of worn. His pants were jeans. He wore old sneakers. His hair was a brown color, longer then the vampire's hair. His eyes, a green color with the markings he was asian and skin a slight tan. Still he was smaller then any average male his age.. a perfect snack for a vampire.

Lunar took awhile before he could reply. "I know my fate is sealed. I can't fight it. I was slow.. and fell. The slowest is dinner. I know you will drink me dry and probably torture me until I breathe my last and leave me under the water or burned to ash.. no one will find me. Still I accept.. but can I ask one thing? Just one..?" He looks at those eyes, the red eyes that were so predatory.

"Hmm, smart kid. Go on.. ask me." That voice was what Lunar will hear last. It doesn't sound very bad to be honest.

"I just want to ask.. who Riley is. He is supposed to be the leader of Seattle. And I.. wanted to meet him."

"You wanted to meet Riley? You know.. you are strange. You'll meet him and be drank dry from him." The vampire replied. Lunar knew that. This vampire didn't need to state the obvious.

"I know. But he was said to be someone to fear. Someone that you pray will never catch you when you're being hunted. Still I wanted to see him.. just to see him. Maybe just to somehow prove something to myself." Lunar was now weirded out. A vampire was conversationing with him. Why is he even being allowed to talk?

"So Riley is like a nightmare or buggyman to teach kids to be good? Whats your name kid?"

"Yeah.. helps us, well most of us run faster. Riley is said to torture his prey where all is able to hear their screams. Yet I never heard the screams. So I wonder if Riley just being a leader of Seattle's Clan marks him as someone he's not. You can laugh at my name.. my original name is Tsuki.. my other name everyone uses is Lunar. Why are you talking to me anyway..? Playing with your food?"

"Lunar.. interesting name. I could be playing. Yes.. hmm your smart not to believe everything your told." The vampire moved closer to Lunar, hand grabbing hold of his pants, tearing the fabric until his right knee was shown. To Lunar's shock, he was bleeding. Now it started to hurt. He was whimpering. The vampire was cold, his skin was cold. Still he was close that Lunar smelled a strange but good scent on him. "Can't waste some of that good blood.." Was what he said and his tongue moved to lick over the scrape. Lunar stared, it felt nice.

"That feels nice.. why does it feel nice?"

Red eyes look up at him. "You like me tasting you, huh? Hmm you know.. I think I should play with my food more"

"What do-.. ah!" He yelped when the vampire took hold of his arm and licked and sucked on his wrist. The feeling was strange, cold but almost loving. The next to come startled him and hurt. The vampire's teeth bit onto his wrist.

His blood poured into the vampire's mouth and the vampire started to drink. Lunar couldn't explain the feeling. The bite hurt. But the strange feeling of having his blood sucked and watching the vampire do it felt strangely nice. "... Please.. can you.. tell me your name..?" He asked. The vampire took his mouth off his wrist, still lapping up the blood that flowed out.

"You know me.. you know who I am. I'm your predator, your death.. your god. I'm Riley Biers, the Leader of Seattle.. the boogyman that your parents warn you of.."

"Your...?" Lunar couldn't have believed it. All this time.. he was Riley? He was caught by Riley? "Riley..? So.. I did have the chance to meet you." He was happy. "They were wrong about you.. your a nice person. Though your my death, I'm.. I'm just happy to have met you and see what you're really like. Your not what everyone says." Lunar shouldn't have talked so much, yet here Riley was. Here he was, and Lunar felt content.

"I have a feeling you knew ever sense the day you were born, you were meant to be my food. Thats why you show no fear even when I drink from you. I am cruel.. but not all like those stories say." Riley looks at the boy's eyes. There was some fear there, but all humans have fear. The fear of death, the fear of what's in store for them in the next life.

"C-can I ask you a favor.. two..?"

"Tell me..."

"Can you bury me. Not dump me in the water.. not burn me to ashes. Can't you do that? The next... can I hold you?"

"I'll see what I can do. Hold me? Fine.." Riley wasn't a monster. Lunar saw that. He ran his fingers over Riley's hands and felt something on his palm. Lunar hesitently pulled back the sleeve some and saw the scar. It was a cresent shape. A vampire bite. "Thats the bite that made me what I am..." Riley's voice sounded sad. Lunar ran his finger over the scar.

"... I'm ready. Your kiss of death isn't something to fear.. its something to like. Because you can help us be at peace and be free. You are in a way a god. Your my savior.. not truely my death." Lunar wrapped his arms around Riley, just feeling safe. He held Riley tight laying his head on the vampire's chest where no heartbeat was. No air to fill those lungs. Yet the vampire lived without fear of sickness, old age or being prey. "I'm so happy I was caught by you, Riley." He moves his body to tilt his head back, his heart beating quicker with some fear. Just some natural fear yet Lunar was ready.

Riley moved to Lunar's neck, smelling his neck. The blood under the skin, heart pumping it just for him. He kissed over the neck, feeling the juguler vein. He finally bit into the neck, teeth going into the jugular vein. The blood flowing almost like a red river to feed Riley's thirst that burned his throat. The boy whined at the bite but he didn't try to get away. Riley tasted the blood, sweet like chocolate if not sweeter. The blood poured down his throat, quenching his thirst.

Lunar didn't move from the vampire, even though the bite hurt. He could feel his blood starting to leave his body, feeding Riley. The vampire that drank him felt relaxing. Lunar closed his eyes as he ignore the instinct to fight and run away. He was started to get tired, get weaker. His hold was weakening around Riley. "Ri..." He whispers, feeling himself fall, only to be caught and held in those strong arms. Riley didn't let go of his neck either. Lunar was soon laying down next to Riley, trying to fight the darkness that threatened to take him. He wanted to stay alive as long as he could but finally the darkness was so inviting. It was only when Lunar was about to give in, did Riley stop feeding and lay him down. "Ril..ey..?" Lunar's voice was barely a whisper. Was he dying?

"Shhh, your body is weak. I'm giving you a choice. You fed me, and I am willing to give you something I never was given. A choice. So.. want a new life kid?" Riley asked. His voice was like an angel to Lunar's ears. A choice? Was Riley going to turn him? He looks up at Riley, eyes so blurred. "Riley.. I'm scared.." He wasn't scared of dying, he was scared of turning. He was scared that he won't be like he is now.

"I know. You will hunt.. with me. We'll hunt together and drink blood. But you'll never age, never die, never get sick.. you don't have long. I can hear your heart.. barely beating.. my venom will make your heart beat quicker and help you turn.. but only if you choose to. I won't force you into it.."

Lunar could barely move. Venom? He listened, Riley was right. Lunar knew his body will soon give up on him. He was given a choice. "Be.. with you.. I want.. to.." Lunar had trouble breathing and speaking. Lunar didn't have any time. The choice shall be made. "Ye..s" Lunar whispers. "Yes" He heard a growl and then he was grabbed hold of. The bite that came was agonizing, not anywhere near the nice feeling he had. He screamed out in pain as Riley bit into his neck deeply, injecting a liquid that burned his entire being.

"Riley.. god.. please.. stop.. make it stop!" He cried hard, screaming louder and louder. Lunar grabbed the vampire who sat next to him. Now Lunar wanted to die, this pain was ripping him apart inside over and over. "It happens to us all.. your body is going to die.. but you will be reborn. In a new life." Riley explained but Lunar still was screaming and crying for what felt like years.

It slowed to a stop and he opened his eyes to a new life. A new life of hunting, a new life of immortality, and a new life with his maker.. Riley.


End file.
